Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor packaging. More particularly embodiments relate to MEMS packages, modules, and methods of fabrication.
Background Information
As electronic products are becoming increasingly sophisticated and the size of the overall packages is reduced to meet market needs, these advances are associated with various packaging challenges to reduce cost and form factor of the packages. In addition as the market drives thinner package profiles, it becomes more difficult to manage strain induced performance drift.
Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) die can be formed from customized integrated circuits, and have become a significant growth area in consumer space. MEMS are often used to sense environmental characteristics or act as a user input for electronic products. However, MEMS devices such as gyroscopes, accelerometers, microphones, pressure sensors, environmental sensors and magnetometers are all sensitive to strain induced performance drift and can have unique packaging and mounting requirements compared to some general purpose integrated circuit (IC) die.